The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of Calibrachoa, botanically known as Calibrachoa sp., and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘KLECA15388’. ‘KLECA15388’ originated from a cross-pollination between the female parent ‘CA-2013-0238’ which is an offspring of the varieties SUPERBELLS ‘Lemon Slice’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 24,353 also known as ‘USCAL5302M’) (female) and SUPERBELLS ‘Cherry Star’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 23,232 also known as ‘USCAL91001’) (male) and the male parent ‘CA-2013-0356’ (unpatented) which is an offspring of the varieties SUPERBELLS ‘Lemon Slice’ (female) and the proprietary male calibrachoa ‘CA-2010-2248’ (unpatented).
The original intention of the cross was to breed a variety with inflorescences exhibiting a star-shaped pattern as described in U.S. application Ser. No. 13/791,614. Therefore, in 2012 the variety ‘Lemon Slice’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 24,353 also known as ‘USCAL5302M’), which comprises inflorescences with a star-shaped pattern, was crossed with the variety SUPERBELLS ‘Cherry Star’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 23,232 also known as ‘USCAL91001’). In a further cross the variety ‘Lemon Slice’ was crossed with Applicant's own calibrachoa breeding line ‘CA-2010-2248’. It should be noted that both male parents did not exhibit the star shaped pattern, following the method of U.S. application Ser. No. 13/791,614. The seeds from both crosses were germinated and 100 seedlings each were cultivated until flowering. Of the resulting 100 seedlings, none of the progeny exhibited inflorescences with a star shaped pattern, as described in U.S. application Ser. No. 13/791,614.
From the first progeny the seedling ‘CA-2013-0238’ was selected and crossed with the seedling ‘CA-2013-0356’, which was selected from the second progeny. From this cross an offspring of 100 seedlings was grown and observed for a star-shaped pattern. However, none of the progeny showed this star pattern.
Furthermore, in 2012 the variety ‘Lemon Slice’ was crossed into 52 further different Calibrachoa varieties and breeding lines, which all did not exhibit the star-shaped pattern as described in U.S. application Ser. No. 13/791,614. In 16 of these crosses Lemon Slice was used as the male parent and in further 36 crosses ‘Lemon Slice’ was used as the female parent. Additionally, in one cross ‘Lemon Slice’ was self-pollinated. In 2013, 5,300 seedlings resulting from these crosses, were grown to flower and selected for the star-shaped pattern. 100 individuals progeny were evaluated. However, none of the offspring showed the star-shaped pattern. Also the subsequent backcrossing of selected F1 seedlings into ‘Lemon Slice’ as well as crosses among them did not result in any progeny exhibiting the star-shaped pattern
In July and August of 2013, a single plant line was selected, having a single yellow color and subsequently named ‘KLECA15388’. In July and August of 2013, ‘KLECA15388’ was first vegetatively propagated by tip cuttings in Stuttgart, Germany. ‘KLECA15388’ was found to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation via shoot tip cuttings.